For example, a substrate processing apparatus such as a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus for performing a predetermined process with respect to a semiconductor substrate includes a module which performs a film forming process, a heat treatment or the like with respect to a substrate transferred from a higher-level apparatus. The transfer of the substrate is performed by, for example, a transfer robot disposed in a vacuum transfer chamber. In the aforementioned apparatus, there is required an ability to form a high-quality film at high throughput. For example, processing a substrate at a high temperature may be used as a method of providing a high-quality film. However, when repeatedly performing a process, the temperature of a substrate is accumulated in a transfer robot. Thus, deformation or the like of the components that constitute the transfer robot may occur. The deformation of the components may become a cause of frequent maintenance or the like. This poses a problem of reduction of throughput.